Wait, my parents are WHO?
by AAR5
Summary: How am i supposed to trust anyone anymore? i've been lied to my whole life. Knowing that my parents aren't really my parents and the people i despise the most in this world, Austin and Ally moon,are? that they gave me up for adoption but 2 years later had another child and kept her? How am i supposed to live now knowing my whole life was a lie?


_Ally's POV_

May 2nd 2003 the day I gave birth to my beautiful baby girl, my first born. Yes I Allyson Marie Moon just gave birth to my husband Austin Moons baby. I don't know what to name her and it's something I need to do before she leaves my life. With both Austin and I career flourishing right now, we simply both don't have the time for a child right now, the last thing I would want is for our child to grow up in a house hold where she barely sees her parents, it seems almost cruel. The minute I held her in my arms I knew I loved this baby more than I could love anything else in this world, and all I want for his is the best the life can give her, which is why giving her up for adoption is the best thing I can do for it, giving her up to a family that will love her and care for her and give her everything she needs, something that we won't be able to do right now.

Tears clouded my eyes, she's so small, so beautiful. I didn't even realize I had let the tears fall until I felt Austin's fingers brush the tears away. I looked up at him, to see him holding back tears too.

"Baby, what do you want to name her?" Austin asked looking at our little bundle of joy in my arms. Gosh he would have been such an amazing father

"How about Arianna Evelyn Moon." I said staring lovingly down at my beautiful baby girl.

"That's perfect baby" he whispered looking down at Arianna her whilst her fingers wrapped around his thumb "but you remember what we have to do right?" He said placing his hand on my shoulder his voice shaky trying to hold back his tears.

"I know." I chocked out.

"Don't worry we'll be with you guys every step of the way." Trish said and Dez agreed.

We spent the next hour treasuring every single minute we had with left with Arianna until the we heard a knock in the door. I looked at Austin up in confusion, not knowing who else there was left to visit since both our families had already left to go home.

"Come in" Austin yelled

As the door opened, a women that looked about in her late 30s walked through.

"Hello, my names Sarah, Are you Austin and Ally Moon by any chance?" she asked

I looked up at Austin in confusion, to see him mirroring the same expression as me "Yes, that' us" I responded

"It's nice to meet you" she walked over, sticking her hand out for a handshake. Although I was deeply confused by what was going on, I shook her hand nevertheless. "I'm from the adoption Agency, if im not mistaken you have already signed all the paper work needed?"

Austin and I both needed

"Alright perfect, im here to pick up your baby and deliver her to her new family"

My eyes widened "WHAT NO", I looked over at Austin too see that his face had gone pale

Sarah looked slightly taken back by my outburst "I'm sorry but you have already signed the paper work and there is a family already waiting to welcome your child into their house hold and welcome them as their daughter, you did sign the paper work for a reason, am I correct"

"no.. I mean yes but-… we don't even know you, you're not even our case worker! Where…wh-where is Caroline? We've been working with her through this whole process!" I stumbled out frantically, we barely got any time with her.

Sarah looked at us awkwardly "oh… im sorry, I was told our Agency sent you and email and called you letting you know of my arrival, Caroline had a family emergency and had to fly back to London, I was sent here to cover for her until she gets back"

I saw Austin slowly got to his jacket and retrieve his phone, when I looked at him, I saw him nod conforming Sarah's story

I looked down at the beautiful baby in my arms, I looked up at Sarah, my hours filled with tears "wh-…what about her birth certificate, surely you guys need that right? Why don't you go and do that? Just please give me more time with her" I sobbed

Sarah looked at me sympathetically "we'll be able to retrieve her certificate tomorrow, don't worry about that, but im sorry I can't give you any more time, the family is waiting"

"We barely got any time with her" I whispered as I traced small circle on Arianna's stomach with my finger

I looked up at Austin, to see that his eyes were closed and tears slightly rolling down his face, I nudged his arm lightly, once he opened his eyes, I held up Arianna, encouraging him to take and say his last goodbye. He just stared at her, holding her close in his arms

"Arianna, my beautiful baby girl" he whispered

Austin slowly bent down to kiss her forehead " I love you so so much" he said

From the corner of my eye I could see Sarah slowly moving towards Austin She looked at us with sympathetic eyes "im really sorry, but I have to take her from you now"

She reached out and grabbed our baby girl from Austins arms and started to slowly walk towards the door

"WAIT, JUST ONE MORE HOUR PLEASE" I cried, as I reached towards Sarah, but I felt two strong arms hold me back, immediately I could tell they were Austin's

"please" I cried, once again I saw the Sympathy in Sarah's eyes as she held our sleeping baby girl in her arms, ready to walk out of the room.

Austin slowly nodded toward Sarah with side eyes, encouraging her to leave the room, as I cried in his arms

"What are we doing Austin" I sobbed into his shoulder

"You know we have to baby, it's the best thing for her" he whispered

I nodded and just carried on sobbing into his shoulders whilst he held me tight.

 **15 years later...**

"ARIANNA GET YOU BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL". I heard my mother scream from downstairs.

I groaned into my pillow, first day back to school is always the worst

"ARIANNA DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE"

"IM UP GOSH, CALM DOWN" I shouted back

I grumpily got up from my bed and walked into my massive walk in wardrobe deciding on what to wear for the day.

I've grown up in a pretty wealthy family, considering my mum a famous designer and my dad is one of the top lawyers in America, my twin brothers Ashton and Aiden (both 14) might take a little more pride at our parents status, doesn't mean that they are some spoilt kids though, but for me it's never mattered what type of jobs my parents have or if they get me a new phone or the size of my room, I just consider myself lucky to have the loving family that I have, I would be just has happy living in a cramped apartment, as long as we were all together because to me, my family is everything. With any normal child they would have been brought up to become some spoilt rich kid, but my parents brought us up to be respectful and grateful kids, we all have our own chores, dishes, clothes and we all have to clean up after ourselves, no exceptions.

If we wanted something and it wasn't Christmas, we simply had to get a job and work to earn the money for it, which is why I have a job at our local Starbucks. I'm look up to my parents for the way they raised us.

Although I do take pride in having my own bathroom, if not getting ready for school and fighting over the show with my brothers every morning would be hell.

Once I was done, I looked myself in the mirror making sure my outfit was okay and my blonde hair wasn't messed up. Some people say I look like Austin and Ally moon, i would always shake off their comments with disgust, gosh I couldn't stand those two, luckily enough I've never met them but my parents are really close friends with them. Something urks me about them, the whole world seems them as this cute couple with this cute 14 year old daughter as the perfect family, but I just feel that there is something they're hiding and it bothers the fuck out of me, apparently they had a daughter when they were younger and gave her up for adoption, that poor unfortunate soul having to be related to them, I pray for her.

I shake off my thoughts and grab my book bag from my desk and head downstairs.

I go downstairs and grab an apple, not really in the mood for an cereal.

"Morning honey" my mom said hugging me.

"Hey mom. Going to work?" I ask. "Actually sweetie I took a month off to hang out with my family." She said happily

"Where's dad " I get cut off by my dad coming into the room still in his pjs

"Let me guess not going to work either?" I say

"Yup kiddo took the week off. What gave it away" he added the last part sarcastically.

"No clue" I shot back.

"Where are the boys?" I asked

"they're still sleeping, they've got a dentist appointment this morning" Dad responded, I nodded my head with understanding.

Once I finished my apple I jumped off the stool and adjusted to my book bag

"Well I got to go, Hannah's going to be here any minute to pick me up, bye" I say kissing them both quickly on the cheek

"Oh and honey" my mum said nervously, looking towards my dad who looked equally as nervous

"Yes?" I asked confused

"Um…just get home from school as soon as possible okay? We- we have some guests coming over for tea and I just want you to be here okay?" she smiled nervously

"Sure" I said, looking at them confusedly

"We love you so so much honey" Mum said kissing my forehead as I heard a honk from outside

"I love you too mum, but I really gotta go, Hannah is waiting outside for me" I said running out of the house

I waved at the Hannah and got into the care "Hey" I greet.

"Hey Ari, I missed you, how was your summer?" Hannah asked as she pulled out of my driveway

"it was good, we went to London to visit Dads, family and then went to Italy for 2 weeks, but apart from that not much, how about you? How was Paris?"

"Gosh it was amazing" Hannah squealed "And the boys, I melted just looking at them" she said dreamily as I giggled

"Hey stop laughing! You would react exactly the same as me, if you were there" Hannah exclaimed

"I don't think I would have" I laughed

"Oh that's right you only have eyes for Logan" she said dramatically

"Hey, I do not!" I protested

"You so do! Everyone can see it and im like 110% sure he feel the exact same way, you're both practically joined at the hip, the only ones who can't see how much you both love each other, is you two"

"I don't want to ruin what we have, plus im sure he just see's us as friends" I shrugged

"you're kidding me right?" Hannah said in disbelief "after everything I just said, you still don't believe me when I said he likes you"

I just shrugged

"Fine" Hannah said signed "let's talk about Something else, Did you know Austin and Ally Moon are moving house?"

I groaned "aren't you supposed to change the subject to something that I might actually be interested in? why the fuck would I care that they moved"

Hannah shrugged "I dunno, considering they are moving a couple of houses down from yours, I thought you would be interested to know"

"Fuck no" I spat out "now mum and dad are gonna have them over all the time considering they are such close friends"

"I dunno why you hate them so much Ari, you literally know nothing about them"

"They irritate me Hannah, I don't know what it is but I feel like they're hiding something from the rest of the world, everyone thinks they're some perfect couple and family and I can just seem right through it, I don't know what it is but I definitely know they aren't as perfect and good as everyone thinks they are" I ranted

"wow calm down girl" Hannah laughed as she parked outside school "Anyway let's forget about everything and just get through he first day back in hell".

We're now standing at my locker with our group of friends. Hannah, Rachel, Logan, Elliot and Thomas. It was just us six, we mostly stuck together considering most of the school judged us thinking that we're some spoiled brats, when in reality they knew nothing about us, all our parents were really close friends, they all had the same view on money, yes our parents were rich but it's because they worked hard to get there, they do provide for us just like any other parents would but they don't give us what we want by the flick of a finger, we all were brought up being taught if we want something we have to work for it, most of the kids don't know that in order for us to get something we want, we all had to save up from the money we earned from out jobs.

I rolled my eyes as kids walked by whispering about us "Gosh it just irritates me how quickly they all judge us considering they know nothing about our lives" I said as I glared at the girls walking past us.

"Hey don't worry about them, all that matters is that we're all together" Logan said wrapping his arms around me

"yeah I know" I whispered as I leaned into his chest and wrapper my arms around his waist

The bell rings to signal class.

"All right love birds, time to go to close" Hannah smirks

Logan and I slowly let go of each other blushing. Way to make this awkward Hannah.

I coughed awkwardly "so Hannah I meet you by your car after school?, my parents want me home as soon as possible today"

"Why?" Hannah questions

I shrug "I have no idea"

"Yeah sure, see you after school, I'll be quick" We disperse from my locker and make our way to class.

Once school was over, I pushed through the crowded hallway and made my way to Hannah car, where I saw she was already waiting for me

"Took you long enough slow poke" she joked

I just rolled my eye "just shut up and drive" I saw as I got in the care and made our way to my house

"Mom, dad? Im home" I call out closing the door.

"In the living room sweetie." Mom says. I was telling Hannah about a song I was writing for music class, getting excited about it the more I explained it but the smile is soon wiped off my face as soon as I see who is in the kitchen.

 **Ally's POV**

It's been 16 and a half years since Austin and had given up our beautiful first born Arianna for adoption. Till this day it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life, 2 years after giving up Arianna for adoption I found out I was pregnant again, considering the first time was so painful I just couldn't go through that again, luckily Austin and I's careers had slown down quite a bit and we were more stable financially at that point in our lives to raise a child, something we weren't when we had Arianna. Keeping our 14 year old daughter Liv was one of the best things we ever did, but it still never took away the guilt and emptiness Austin and I both felt at giving up Arianna. Which is why we were right now getting prepared to meet her.

You see a couple of years ago Austin and I met this wonderful couple at a gala in Hollywood called Elizabeth and Simon Fray, we hit it right off at the gala and decided to meet one afternoon at lunch. At some point during the lunch we were showing picture of our children. The moment I saw her in those photos I automatically knew she was our Arianna, there were so many mixed feeling in that moment and I knew Austin felt the same way , complete and utter happiness that she had found such an amazing family but also fear and excitement knowing that we had somehow found her, I could even see tears burning Austin eyes in that moment, but he quickly pushed them back before the couple in front of us could see, she was the exact replica of Austin, from his hair to his eyes, she was beautiful.

Over the next couple of weeks we state arranging to hang out more with them, each time Austin and I, slowly sneaked in questions to confirm our suspicions. Arianna Fray, she was born May 2nd 2003. It must have been fait right? Bumping into the people who adopted our daughter and I wasn;t going to pass up this opportunity.

It was about 2 months knowing the Fray's when we asked them if Arianna was adopted, they were both skeptical to answer, but they did answer never the less. Things became complicated once we told them that Austin and I had been Arianna's biological parents. They had gotten defensive immediately and almost cut all ties with us, worried that we would take her away from them. It took us 2 weeks to convince them that all we wanted was to meet her and we weren't going to take Arianna away from them, It scared Austin and I right to the bone how we almost had lost our chance to meet our baby girl.

Eventually the Fray's did agree to let us meet her, but on their own terms and when they were ready to tell Arianna she was adopted. Once the frays were ready to let us meet Ariana when knew we had to tell Liv. Luckily she was ecstatic to find out she had another sister and pestered us to let her come with us.

Which is why all of us are here sat down in the living room of Katherine and Simon's house, waiting for Arianna to come home

I was a nervous wreck, what if she hated us? What if she never wants a relationship with us? What if she can never forgive us?

My thoughts were cut short when I heard Katherine speak

"Maybe this is a bad idea" she said nervously turning to her husband "what if she hates us Simon? What if she never wants to speak to us, I don't want to lose her"

"No!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my seat. Both Katherine and Simon turned to me confused by my outburst, I could see Austin in the corner of the room telling me so sit down and calm down before I blew out shot

I cleared my throat " I mean, please don't change your mind, we already told you we wouldn't take her from you"

Katherine opened her mouth to response but was cut off by the front door opening

" _Mom, Dad? Im home"_ we heard a voice call out

Oh god she's here

"In the living room sweetie" Katherine said nervously

"Mom am I finally going to meet my sister?" Liv whispered

Austin speaks for me and says "Yes princess we are" and kissed her forehead.

Two girls walked into the living room smiling, As soon as I saw Arianna I couldn't help the tears fall, gosh she was so beautiful, she looked just like Austin. I couldn't help at smile at how wonderful she turned out to be, but that smile was quickly wiped off my face when we saw her reaction to us being here

 **Arianna's POV**

"What the hell are they doing here" I yell in disgust

I could tell Austin and Ally were both shocked by my outburst but I didn't care. From the corner of my eye I could see my parenting glaring at me at my outburst but before they could say anything, the front door swings open and footsteps follow into the kitchen. I whip my head around to come face to face with two arguing teens.

"You moron who does that type of stuff? How retarded are you Aiden!"

"AYY what is going on here" I yell

They both ignore me, too shocked by the two pop stars in our living room

"Wow is that Austin and Ally moon" Aiden exclaimed

Mum signed "yes it is, now boys do you mind going up to you room whilst I talk to Ari please"

They both nodded and ran up to their room, leaving me, Hannah, mum dad and Austin and ally and some other kid

"Well I guess I better go home" Hannah said awkwardly

"I think that's best sweetie" my mum smiles

"I'll see you tomorrow" I called out as she was leaving the house

Once the front door shut closed, I turned round to face my mum

"okay so going back to my previous statement, what the hell are they doing here" I said rudely

"Arianna" my Dad exclaimed

"Well I'm sorry if im not practically fond of the people in our living room right now"

"Wait, you don't like us?" Austin asked

I glared at him

"Maybe we should sit we have some things to discuss" Dad says.

As I sit down, I get to have a proper look at the girl in our living room

"Who's that" I say as I pointing to her whilst I sat down

"She's, umm, our daughter" Austin says nervously

She smiled and waves nervously "hi" she whispers but I just nod in response

"Okay sweetie, im going to tell you something really important and I don't want you to think we love you any less because we don't, we love you so so much Ari, you're one of the best things that's ever happened to us" My mum chocks out whilst tears fall out of her yes

I go and grab her hand and look up at both of my parents

"Mum, dad what's going on, you're scaring me" I breathe out

I see them both open their mouth to respond but were cut short by Austin and Ally both saying...

"We're your parents."

* * *

 **SO i hoped you guys liked this chapter and are as excited for this story as i am. There's going to be so much drama, gosh i love drama. I know the direction that i want this story to go and im so so excited for it**

 **For those of you who are reading My Imminent Disaster, i will be updating tomorrow, maybe even tonight. All you reviews brought me to tears and i can't thank you enough for it all.**

 **So tell me what you guys think, it would mean so so so much to me. i wanna know what you guys think of this story and whether i should continue or not. Please reviews**

 **im gonna need maybe 10 reviews? to continue**

 **I love you all XxXxXx**


End file.
